


Worth the Effort

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was a polar opposite of Ryouta it was Kasamatsu-sepnai. For each of Ryouta’s smiles, he was ready to offer a frown. For every single thing Ryouta had, just like that, he had to work. For each ounce of Ryouta’s carefully disguised indifference, he had a ton of almost obnoxious determination. It didn’t take long for Ryouta to learn to respect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Effort

The main reason Kise Ryouta was so bored with his life was that he never had to try for anything. He couldn’t help but consider everything he gained so effortlessly a little bit worthless, or at least completely uninteresting. His fans were a faceless mass that stroked his ego just fine, sure, but he never bothered to really appreciated them. His job seemed to be everything one could ever dream of, but to Ryouta it was just  _a job_  – boring, tedious, passionless duty.

So no one could really blame him for desperately clutching to basketball and the Generation of Miracles, the only things he ever had to  _try_  for. He didn’t pester Kurokocchi just for the sake of it; Kuroko made him  _work_  for his friendship and Ryouta was seduced by the idea of effort. He didn’t admire Aominecchi just because he was amazing; he set the bar so high that Ryouta couldn’t help but strive to reach it, no matter what.

His Kaijou teammates weren’t much in comparison to Teikou. Ryouta wasn’t ashamed of looking down on them at first; only much later. That’s why he acknowledged Kagamicchi – he was the first one to prove to Ryouta that high school wasn’t going to be boring or depressing just because his old team had split up like a cheap boyband. He was the one to show Ryouta there was still so much to discover and fight for.

And there was Ryouta’s captain. If there was a polar opposite of Ryouta it was Kasamatsu-sepnai. For each of Ryouta’s smiles, he was ready to offer a frown. For every single thing Ryouta had, just like that, he had to work. For each ounce of Ryouta’s carefully disguised indifference, he had a ton of almost obnoxious determination. It didn’t take long for Ryouta to learn to respect him. He came to like all of his new teammates, but he  _loved_  Kasamatasu-senpai.

Not like that, at first. It was just a normal healthy affection of a kouhai for his senpai, which was totally a thing and Ryouta wouldn’t let anyone tell him different. Kasamatsu was his captain and Ryouta was his ace. He wanted to make Kasamatsu  _proud_  of him. Which was surprisingly hard, and the harder it seemed to be, the harder Ryouta tried. It was just how Ryouta worked. How could he not love someone who’s only reaction to Ryouta’s trademark winning smile was a begrudging kick in the rump?

Kasamatsu -senpai was all Ryouta had ever wanted.

The realization that he was also very much  _in_  love with his senpai came quite suddenly and nothing but turned Ryouta’s world upside down.

“What’s the type of girl you like, Kise-san?”

Ryouta was used to questions like that and he knew the best answer was always “every type.” Girls loved that; it made them feel like they had a chance. Ryouta only sometimes felt guilty. Mostly he just believed he really did make their lives brighter. And he liked that, truly! Making people happy seemed like a good way to spend his talent for having everything come easily to him. But he had a bad day, and he felt like being honest for once.

“Ahhh, the type that makes me work hard,” he replied with a longing sigh.

His heart fluttered in his chest when he heard a scoff among the delighted giggles. He turned around to see Kasamatsu-senpai shake his head in disbelief.

“Like that ever happens,” he said to no one in particular. “No one had ever made you work for anything in your life.”

Some girls squawked indignantly at the insult, but Ryouta tuned them out. He was perfectly capable of defending himself.

“That’s not true!” he protested. “Kasamatasu-senpai makes me work my ass off all the time!”

Kasamatsu looked at him with wide eyes and blinked several times before spluttering indignantly. “We’re not talking about me, you idiot! I- I’m not a girl!”

“So?! The fact remains that senpai makes me work hard for everything! And I happily accept the effort! But no matter how hard I try senpai still won’t accept my love!”

He could hear some of the girls squeal, others outright scold Kasamatsu for being so cold, but all Ryouta could focus on was his senpai’s shocked expression right before he grit his teeth and leapt to kick Ryouta in the behind with a yell.

“Ten laps, freshman! And you lot! Out of here, now!”

The girls fawned over Ryouta as he rubbed his abused back, but he couldn’t be bothered to even spare them a glance. Not when Kasamatsu-senpai walked away to yell at someone else with the most beautiful blush Ryouta had ever seen.

Ryouta was in so much trouble.

After that he tried literally everything to win his senpai’s heart, from puppy to bedroom eyes. Not that he ever had a chance to use any eyes in any bedroom on anyone! And not because of the lack of offers! But Ryouta was a hard-boiled romantic, he wouldn’t just  _do it_  simply because he could! He would do it with Kasamatsu-senpai, though. He would do it lots of times, all the time, forever.

He fantasized about Kasamatsu a lot. He wanted to know how far down his blush went. He wanted to know the sound of his name on Kasamatsu’s lips, the taste of it. Ryouta had never really felt like that about anyone, like he was sick all the time and the only cure was that one person’s presence. He wanted to make senpai smile. He wanted to smile  _at_  him. Not like he smiled at everyone; not the confident grin, not the sly smirk, no. His genuine private smile. He wanted to give it to Kasamatsu-senpai.

But no matter what Ryouta said or did, Kasamatsu didn’t want it. Ryouta supposed it was frustrating in some unfamiliar, exciting way. For someone who could have everything with a snap of fingers, having all his sincere efforts constantly ignored was so exhilarating, Ryouta feared he might have developed a kink. It didn’t tire him at all. He didn’t get discouraged nor did he doubt he would still feel the same  _if_  – and that anticipation alone was enough to make Ryouta’s heart skip a beat – he ever got what he wanted.

He  _knew_  his senpai and he knew Kasamatsu would  _never_  stop making things difficult for Ryouta. It was in his nature, he existed to relentlessly challenge himself and everyone around him. Ryouta loved that about him. He loved the way he was on the court and in the locker room after. He loved his scowling face and his overbearing voice and even his kicks. Ryouta just really loved Kasamatsu-senpai.

“Senpai looks exceptionally dashing today,” he quipped brightly when they were having lunch together in the empty gym, on a day like any other.

It wasn’t even a routine for Ryouta, some tested ploy to get what he was after. He genuinely felt like complimenting Kasamatsu every chance he got. He was wholeheartedly convinced that his senpai wasn’t getting even half the flattering attention he deserved.

Kasamatsu sighed, like he always did. “Give it a rest already, Kise, I beg you. Stop trying to pick me up. It’s never happening.”

“But why not?” whined Ryouta, slumping against the wall.

“Because you’re annoying.”

“I know it’s a lie. Senpai secretly likes how annoying I am.”

“Maybe so, but it’s still not happening.”

Ryouta excited grin at Kasamatsu’s admission quickly slipped off his face when the rest of the sentence came out those merciless lips. He whimpered pathetically and hid his face in his arms. He peeked a little to see Kasamatsu reading his book and chewing on his sandwich, ignoring Ryouta’s theatrics like a champion. He got lost in the movement of his senpai’s jaw for a while and he felt ridiculous.

“Senpai is so mean…” he decided to say. “Don’t you believe my love?”

“Oh, I believe you’re in love alright. With some ridiculous notion of conquering the unattainable. I’m not some prize for you to try and win just because it’s harder to get than the rest of the toys in the box.”

The seemingly half-assed comment was offered in a monotone voice and without eye contact, like Kasamatsu didn’t even think it mattered, and it broke Ryouta’s heart in a million tiny and sharp pieces.

“Senpai is so mean!” he cried.

No, he literally cried, there were honest tears in his eyes – Ryouta had always been a hair-trigger crier. Kasamatsu’s eyes went wide with panic for a moment before he smacked Ryouta in the back of the head lightly for startling him.

“What are you crying for, idiot?”

“Is this really what senpai thinks about me? Tell me, senpai! Do you really think I’m that shallow? I’m heart-broken! Doesn’t senpai think I would go after Kurokocchi if I really wanted simply to try and get something I can’t have?”

“Well, you did go after him at the start of the season, you just came back empty-handed.”

Ryouta wailed like a wounded animal in sheer frustration. He wanted to take it all back! Senpai was awful and he hated him! He wasn’t worth the effort! It was a lie, though. Ryouta couldn’t stop loving Kasamatsu even if he tried…

“How can senpai be some mean?” he sniffled. “Why can’t you see how much I love you?”

“Why would you?”

Ryouta’s eyes snapped up to Kasamatsu’s because he heard genuine curiosity in his senpai’s voice. They kept staring at each other, Ryouta in complete disbelief, and Kasamatasu mildly confused, a frown marring his forehead. Ryouta felt like crying all over again.

“Why  _wouldn’t_  I?!” he shouted, almost offended. “Senpai is totally amazing and strong and he’s gonna lead us to victory! Senpai is the best captain anyone could ask for, and he never demands anything from his team that he doesn’t demand from himself first! Senpai is wise and fair and he cares about us more than anything!”

Kasamatsu’s face was completely red by then but Ryouta couldn’t stop. He couldn’t stand his senpai doubting he deserved anything less than everyone’s utmost love and respect! He couldn’t stand his senpai doubting Ryouta’s feelings! He grabbed Kasamatsu’s hands in his and looked him in the eye. He was blushing himself by then but he didn’t care.

“I love you, senpai. I love everything about you. I love your frowning face and your scowling mouth and your angry stares and tired sighs. I love it all but I also want to make senpai smile and laugh and look  _happy_. You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met and I would do anything for you!”

Kasamatsu looked completely mortified so Ryouta figured he didn’t have anything more to lose. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes before blurting out the last thing he really wanted Kasamatsu to know, just in case the nature of his affection wasn’t clear enough.

“Senpai also looks really good with his shirt off!”

When the expected kick in the head didn’t come, Ryouta dared to pry on of his eyes open carefully. Kasamatsu was still staring at him with unseeing eyes, face red up to the line of his hair, mouth hanging open in silent shock. Ryouta waved his hand in front of his face experimentally, but to no effect.

“S-senpai,” he tried. “Did I break you? I will be killed if I broke you. Please don’t be broken.”

“Sh-shut up! I’ll kick you!”

Kasamatsu seemed to snap out of his shock and Ryouta’s face lit up in a relieved smile. Kasamatsu wasn’t looking at him anymore; he was currently inspecting some probably very interesting speck of dust on the floor, breathing in short shallow puffs. Suddenly, he grunted like he had just made a decision and stood up on – to Ryouta’s infinite satisfaction – slightly shaking legs. Ryouta was about to follow when Kasamatsu-senpai looked at him, causing Ryouta to freeze.

“It’s still not happening.”

Ryouta landed back on his ass ungracefully out of sheer shock. “Huh?! Why?!”

“Because you’re annoying!” snapped Kasamatsu, blushing again.

“Whaaaaaat? Senpai, don’t be mean! I said all those embarrassing things and I meant them! You can’t just reject me like that! I will cry!”

“Watch me, freshman! Cry all you want!”

And then he promptly turned around and left the gym, leaving Ryouta all alone in the puddle of his own tears.

All this time and work and Ryouta only managed to,  _maybe_ , convince senpai that he really did loved him. How was he supposed to make senpai love him  _back_? He was going to turn completely gray before he could accomplish that!

Ryouta decided was going to lie down on the cold floorboards and patiently wait for his teammates to throw him out like garbage when they showed up for practice, when he heard Kasamatsu’s voice.

“You’re too slow, Kise! How dare you make your senpai wait!”

Ryouta sighed and grinned to himself as he looked at the ceiling. Well, Kise definitely had a lot of hard work ahead of him, but Kasamatsu-senpai was worth the effort.


End file.
